The tattoos on her arm
by gottolovethemusic
Summary: NOT REALLY A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL. I'm such a newbie I didn't know where to put this it is an original not really a fanfiction. I wrote this from thoughts in my head not from shows or book that are already around. (real summery is inside first page.) I promise it to be good even if it isn't a fanfiction.
1. summary

Hayden is a 16 year old girl from the group know as aggregation. Aggregation people get tattoos from things they are good at and what they are made for. But there kind is getting washed out by the very people who made them. Can Hayden and her two friends stay alive or be brought down with the rest of there kind... And what does the tattoos on her arm mean for her...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hayden's point of view is blue with blue glow, Logan's point of view is orange with an orange glow, and Dylan's point of view is green with a purple glow.

I sat on the cold earth. I have been here a while now; with the wind being calm but my heart beating so fast. I loved the view of all the green sensory now darkened by the set sun. This place smelled lovely as woods often do. This place would be such a happy place if not for all the tragedy and loss. My heart larches as I look back at that cold rain night that we were brought here to. I feel as if the wind feels my pain for it start to get winder. Even with all this pain at this place it still is my favorite place to come. For he often visits me here. Even if it only in my mind. He gives me courage to keep moving and strength to keep living another day. He never forgets to give me a good-bye kiss and the message that he will see me again someday, and not to rush it, for he can wait. But I can't so I come here every night and listen to his voice in the wind. But it doesn't seem to come tonight, and I been waiting a while. Maybe he is bored with me already. Or maybe he still likes the way my brown hair glistens in the moonlight, so he will make me wait. And wait I shawl.


	3. Chapter 2

I have to force my eyes open. I am in a strange place I can feel it. It is dark and I can't see anything. I feel cold metal on my back. I hear a scream being called out in the distance. I know the voice but can't put a name to it. All of a sudden a row of lights flash on reviling the most horrible thing in the world… In the center of the room there were bodies on top of other bodies making a gigantic pile. All of them had tattoos up and down their arms all signifying everything different. But the little dot on the center signifying that there life has come to an end… A Little girl with blond hair and pale skin was at the top her little hands draped around her chest. The skin on her arms and face was peeling away showing bone and blood. There was a hole in the side of her head. She was shot. The smell of decomposing bodies was enough to make me puck. Then out of the corner of my eyes I see movement. I try turning my head but it too stiff to go very far. But I see him… Being carried… He… was… dead? He laid there still on the white coat that was coated with blood. He was dead. What did they do to him? I try to move but there was straps holding me down. I try calling out his name but he did move. They walk right past me with him on that cot and see that he has a gunshot wound right to his heart. I begin to cry. I loved him. And now he is gone. Took right out of my life… Forever. How could this be? I don't remember anything happening that could have got us here. Tears roll down my cheeks. I see him get thrown into the pile along with the other dead. They were all like us. We were our own human race. They were killing off every one of us. Aggregation was getting killed off right and left. How many of us were left? Then the people that thrown him onto the pile came right at me. One of them pointed a gun right at my head. The cold metal rested right against my skin. He pulled the trigger and I head the loud sound exploding in my ears.

I open my eyes and almost jump out of my bed. Sweat was pouring down my face.

"What's wrong?" I hear a majestic voice filled in my ears. I look over at him. He's alive! Oh my God it was just a dream. I don't say anything I just kiss him on the lips as hard as I can. I feel tears rolling down the side of my face. I'm glad it was just a dream. I'm alive, and he is alive and that is all that matters. After a while he pulls back. "Okay, tell me what's wrong." He puts his arm around me and pulls me in closer.

"It was just a bad dream." I am proud of my voice coming out smoother then I feel at the moment.

"Hayden, I know you better that you think." I smile up at him.

"I know but I'm telling you it was just a bad dream. There is nothing to worry about."

"So you not are going to talk about it."

"No." I say simple and get up from our bed. I walk out of our room. I go to the bathroom and start combing my brown hair out. The comb catches a few times on the tangles. Soon he walks into the bathroom and stands in the door way.

"What do you want Logan." I say, I stop combing my hair to look at him.

"How about some answers?" He said. I laughed and at this he gives a puzzled look.

"How about no." I laugh again and walk out of the bathroom. When I reached the kitchen he grabs my arms and turns me towards him playfully.

"Why can't I know?" I lean down trying to kiss me but I back up.

"Ah kissing is going to get you answers. And besides why do you want to know."

"Because when my new wife wakes up from a bad dream crying, then randomly kisses me I think I have a right to know."

"Well it's over now, so don't worry."

"You know if you were to tell me it was about you father, I would believe you." I start walking down the hallway.

"It is." I call.

"I don't believe you." He calls back. That's Logan for you he tells you one thing but means the exact other. My bare feet are cold on the floor. I get in my closet to get out an outfit for today. And that is when I found a new tattoo on the inside of my arm. I Looked at it. It was the shape of a thought bubble. Hum I wonder what it means. Is it connected to the dream that I had last night? No it can't be normal tattoos show up two days after developing the gift. Then what does it mean? I turn around to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"What do you want me to tell you, it just stupid. I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay" He hesitated before answering.

"What, you mean that all it took." He laughs and pulls me closer to him. He smelled like soap and the woods. He kisses my softly. I throw my arms around his neck. He puts his arm around my waist. His heat radiates off him and seeps into my own skin. Time seems to stand still while we are together. But we have to break apart as a knock sound from the door.


End file.
